1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rear view mirror, more particularly to an adjustable rear view mirror.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, an adjustable mirror support 5 for a cycle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,380,369, The mirror support 5 comprises a cycle mounting seat 51 extending along a first axis (Y), a connecting unit 6, and a mirror mounting support 7. A rear view mirror body 8 is connected to the mirror mounting support 7. The connecting unit 6 includes a rotating arm 61, first and second adjusting members 62, 63, and first and second washers 64, 65. The rotating arm 61 extends along a second axis (X) transverse to the first axis (Y) and has a supporting unit 611.
The first and second adjusting members 62, 63 engage threadedly two screw holes 510, 610 formed respectively in the cycle mounting seat 51 and the supporting unit 611, respectively. The first and second washers 64, 65 are sleeved respectively on the first and second adjusting members 62, 63.
The rotating arm 61 is connected to the cycle mounting seat 51 through the first adjusting member 62, and is changeable between a rotatable state and a non-rotatable state. The mirror mounting support 7 is connected to the supporting unit 611 through the second adjusting member 63, and is changeable between an adjustable state and a non-adjustable state.
To adjust the positions of the rotating arm 61 and the mirror mounting support 7, the first and second adjusting members 62, 63 are loosened to allow change of the rotating arm 61 and the mirror mounting support 7 to the rotatable and the adjustable states, respectively. After the rotating arm 61 and the mirror mounting support 7 are rotated to desired positions, the first and second adjusting members 62, 63 are tightened again to prohibit rotation of the rotating arm 61 and the mirror mounting support 7.
However, it is necessary to loosen and tighten the first and second adjusting members 62, 63 for adjusting such a mirror support each time, which results in inconvenience. Moreover, the area occupied by the mounting seat 51 and the connecting unit 6 is relatively large.